The present invention relates to 1-carboalkoxyalkyl-3-alkoxy-4-(2'-carboxyphenyl)-azet-2-ones and their activities as plant growth regulators, and to the activities of some of those compounds as selective herbicides.
The commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,467 of Francis J. Freenor III discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, alkylthio of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and X.sup.1, X.sup.2, X.sup.3 and X.sup.4 are independently hydrogen, chloro, bromo, fluoro, iodo, alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, which are active as plant growth regulators.
The commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,372 of Tatao Luo, Louis Russo and Francis J. Freenor III discloses 1-lower alkyl derivatives of 3-aryloxy-4-(2-carbalkoxy)-phenyl-azet-2-one compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 is methyl or ethyl; R.sup.2 is lower alkyl; and X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 are independently hydrogen or halogen which are active as plant growth regulators.
The commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,900 of Tatao Luo discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl or benzyl; R.sup.2 is lower alkoxy, benzyloxy or the group ##STR6## wherein R.sup.3 is lower alkoxy and Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halogen, trihalomethyl, nitro, and lower alkyl which show plant growth regulating activity.
The commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,867 of Tatao Luo discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR7##
wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl or benzyl; R.sup.2 is lower alkoxy, benzyloxy or the group ##STR8## where R.sup.3 is lower alkoxy; Ar is phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halogen, trihalomethyl, nitro, phenyl, lower alkoxy and lower alkyl; and X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 which are independently hydrogen, halogen, lower alkoxy, or lower alkyl, or X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 taken together form an aromatic ring fused with the phenyl ring, provided that both X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 are not hydrogen which show activity as plant growth regulators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,800 discloses a large group of anti-microbial 2-azetidinone compounds of the general formula: ##STR9## wherein R.sup.1 is amino, substituted amino, substituted hydroxy, azido or halogen; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, hydroxymethyl, aralkoxyaminomethyl, aryl, aralkenyl, formyl, carboxy, or a residue of a nucleophile; and R.sup.3 is a group of the ##STR10## wherein R.sup.4 is aryl, aralkyl, arylthioalkyl or a heterocyclic group; R.sup.5 is carboxy or its derivative; R.sup.6 is alkyl, haloalkyl, arylthio or heterocyclic-thioalkyl; and R.sup.7 is hydrogen, haloalkyl or heterocyclic-thioalkyl; (subject to various provisos). The compounds are disclosed as useful antibiotics for treating microbial infections in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,234 discloses a large class of anti-microbial 4-unsubstituted acetidinone compounds which have the general formula: ##STR11## wherein R.sup.1 is amino or acylamino; and A is hydrogen or the group: ##STR12## wherein R.sup.x is hydrogen; R.sup.y is, in pertinent part, hydrogen or alkyl of up to 6 carbon atoms; and R.sup.2 is, in pertinent part, carboxy, hydroxy, amino, cyano, or alkyl of up to 6 carbon atoms substituted by carboxy or a salt thereof. These compounds are disclosed as useful as antibiotics to treat microbial infections in mammals.